The Walking Dead based fanfic -On The Run
by Xx-TESS-xX
Summary: Our world has been overrun with Zombies. Out of the few survivors of this apocalypse we focus on Peter and Anne on their journey out of the city on foot in search of a safe place to stay for a while! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, My story is about two teenagers surviving in a world that has become overrun with Zombies. This is my first chapter of a story so any advice is appreciated :) thank you xx**

BANG!

'Out of all you could have used a gun was your only option?' I say grabbing my sword.

Seconds later we found ourselves running, my eyes streaming with the sharp air hitting my face. Our hands locked, inseparable. Where we were going we had no clue all we knew was we had to keep going, ending up like the millions of others was a no-no.

However as we ran deeper into the dark forest each step required more effort than the other, my pace rapidly slowing. 'c'mon…we have..to keep going' Peter insists tugging at the sleeve of my jacket.

'I can't…need rest' I say breathlessly, slumping down against the tree

'Anne please, get up we're not safe here they're going catch up' grabbing hold of my arms pulling me up. I drag myself forwards 'I must keep going I must keep going' I repeat in my head.

After what feels like ages I give up, I can move no longer. Looking through the gaps of the towering trees the sun is setting and the sky has turned a beautiful orange and pink. It's going to get dark soon; we need to find a place to stay and the forest floor is not a safe place at night!

'C'mon Anne can we go?' Peter asks he looks scared now.

'Ok' pulling myself up we set off. 'Hey Peter do you hear that?' he pauses for a moment and looks around 'Hear what?' he says looking confused.

'Exactly' the groaning in the distance had stopped along with the horrible stench of corpses. They're finally gone, well for now at least.

'Even if they're not here now they will come back and we can't be here when they do!'

We carry on walking cautious not to make any noise until we finally reach the river. Grabbing my sword I spear some fish while Peter picks some berries in the bushes ahead.

After putting them in our backpacks we set off again in hope of finding a safe place for tonight as it's starting to get dark now. Walking along the meadow I can see just up ahead what looks like a farm.

'Hey do you think that is safe?' I ask to Peter looking at the flowers alongside him. 'Um yeah looks abandoned let's check it out!'

With the little energy we have left we sprint towards it, with being outside for nearly a week we've finally found a place to stay!


	2. Chapter 2: The Farm

The Farm –

Nearing the farm it looked deserted but I took out my sword just in case. Fences had fallen and there were no animals to be seen. To my left the old house stood. Some of the paint was peeling off and all the windows were smashed. Walking towards it the doors were flung open with the curtains waving from every gust of wind. Inside the tables were toppled over and glass from the windows and picture frames were scattered all over the floor. The draws were empty with occasional pieces of clothing nearby and some draws left wide open. Random toys were left on the floor and unwashed plates were in the sink with the tap still running.

Outside Peter was looking at the barn, like the house most of the red paint had peeled and some of the wooden boards were coming loose. But something didn't seem right the doors on the outside were padlocked and a quiet thud could be heard coming from the inside. What was in there that the owners didn't want coming out?

'What do you think is in here?' peter asked kicking at the doors

'I dunno but we can investigate tomorrow we should get some rest' Looking up at the night sky there were thousands of stars glistening and the moon was full, peeking behind clouds.

We made our way inside stepping over the tables and pieces of glass along the way towards the bedrooms

'You can have that room and ill have this one' Peter says pointing to my one.

As he shuts his door I open mine….

'OMG OMG' I whisper slowly shutting the door and leaning against it.

'Peter I am NOT sleeping in there!' I shout knocking on his door before opening it.

'Why? What's wrong with it?' he asks making his way to the door.

Inside the mirror on the desk smashed along with the window, curtains thrown off the rail. The bedside table drawers were open; it looked like someone had thrown the contents at the lady on the floor in the massive pool of blood. She had a big flesh wound on her shoulder and her eyes still open were grey and droopy, her clothes covered in blood. On the bed lay a man with a gunshot to his head, the gun on the floor beside the bed. The words 'GOD SAVE US' in capitals on the wall above written in blood.

Anne's POV

This explains the mess downstairs and the fences outside. Walkers must've invaded their farm. And when his wife turned he didn't want to suffer the same fate. They didn't deserve this! But it still doesn't explain the padlocks on the barn doors?

'Ok, I see what you mean there's a sofa in here do you want to sleep there? Peter asks slamming the door and walking in the other room. This room is bigger and much tidier than the rest of the house, the picture above the bed shows a lake with an amazing view of mountains above it. Reminds me of the holidays I used to go with granddad, fishing at the lake and staying in his cottage that I used to call his gingerbread house when I was little.

I jump onto the sofa and kick off my boots, it's so comfy I can feel my eyes falling when Peter wraps a small patterned blanket around me and pats my head before kicking off his trainers and turning off the light. It's been a long day and a good night's sleep is exactly what we need!


End file.
